Chihiro's Mistake
by Inuyasha851
Summary: What happens when Inu's gang run into 5 cat demons? Just a bunch of one shots some have Inu in them some don't, Sess might even come into it, just a warning first page will be intro to the 5 new characters. To be updated when ever I think of a new story
1. Introduction

_**So here it is my attempt to do short stories lol I just thought I would do a little intro cause I'm going to try a new style and I thought cause I'm bringing in 5 new characters I would do a short description on them (and cause I am hopeless at descriptive writing) ok first things first I'm gonna be doing the story from different point of views (POV) I have seen lots of other stories doing it and I thought I would try and everything, it probably wont be a all the time thing but it will defiantly be in a couple of the one shots I'm writing.**_

_**Now about the new characters just a few things I want to say before the descriptions, number 1 they are all cat demons, number 2 they all have cat ears on their head (like Inuyasha's dog ears) but they don't have cat tails oh yeah their ears will be the same colour as their hair, number 3… hmm I know there was 3 things I wanted to say but I cant seem to remember the 3**__**rd**__**… oh yeah I remember now hehe about their weapons, they don't have swords or anything pretty much they just use their claws like a real cat would apart from the youngest one she uses her special ability. Now on with the descriptions! **_

Name – Chihiro, Setsuna calls her Chi

Age – 19

Gender – Female

Eye Colour – Gold

Hair – Short spiky black hair

Clothes- Top: A black short tube top showing off her middle with long sleaves, I know tube tops don't have sleaves but this on does

Pants: A black skirt that is like Kagome's but imagine it more flowerier and just a little bit longer with a thin white belt

Shoes: None

Personality – Chihiro is always fast to act without knowing the full facts of the situation that often gets her into trouble or making a mistake, she also has a bit of a temper and tends to drag her friends off on one of her missions that lead to trouble.

Name – Setsuna

Age – 9

Gender – Female

Eye Colour – A dark golden brown

Hair – Chocolate brown pig tales

Clothes- Top: A dark purple dress with middle length sleaves and a pink sash tied around her middle

Pants: She doesn't have any (wearing a dress and all) but she does wear leg warmers that are the same colour as her dress.

Shoes: None

Personality – She is the cute charming the kind no one can resist, Setsuna loves to play games but often gets bored and wanders away from everyone else.

Name – Misuzu, Setsuna calls her Zuzu

Age – 15

Gender – Female

Eye Colour – A dark emerald

Hair – Medium (half way between her elbow and shoulder) straight crimson hair with a small clip on the left keeping her hair out of her face

Clothes- Top: A red (like Inuyasha's red clothes) strapless dress that ends above her knees (probably the same length Kagome's skirt ends) with white flower patterns printed around the bottom of the dress

Pants: She wears white pants (that are the same kind of pants as Sango's demon slayer pants just without the circles and a bit more loose)

Shoes: None

Personality – She is extremely shy around other people other then her twin sister Mizuki, Misuzu hardly ever talks but stays by her sister's side no matter what, it is rare to see them apart

Name – Miyuki, Setsuna calls her Yuki

Age – 15

Gender – Female

Eye Colour – A dark emerald

Hair – Medium (half way between her elbow and shoulder) straight crimson hair with a small clip on the right keeping her hair out of her face

Clothes- Top: A red (like Inuyasha red clothes) strapless dress that ends above her knees (probably the same length Kagome's skirt ends) with white flower patterns printed around the bottom of the dress

Pants: She wears white pants (that are the same kind of pants as Sango's demon slayer pants just without the circles and a bit more loose)

Shoes: None

Personality – Unlike her sister Mizuki is very bold and has no problems talking to anyone who crosses her path, she loves to go on adventures that are usually dangerous and serve no purpose at all, as they say curiosity killed the cat ;)

Name – Riku, Setsuna calls him Otousan (father) or Papa

Age – 22

Gender – Male

Eye Colour – A light blue

Hair – His hair is bronze that goes past his ears but not touching his shoulders (sort of a rugged look)

Clothes- Top: A dark green shirt that only covers half of his torso (more like a piece of cloth really) showing off his mussels

Pants: A dark earth brown that are the same style as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's just not as poofy

Shoes: None

Personality – He is the responsible one, he has taken on the role of the leader, protector of the group and the father figure to Setsuna (her being young and all) he is very clam and rarely gets angry (the opposite of Chihiro really lol)

_**Just in case you can't pronounce their names |  
V**_

**Riku – ree-ku**

**Setsuna – set-sue-nah **

**Misuzu – mee-zoo-zoo**

**Mizuki – mee-you -kee**

**Chihiro – chee-hee-ro**


	2. Chihiro's Mistake

**Chihiro's Mistake**

_**Chihiro's POV**_

"_What's that smell?"_

I jump up into a tree and sniff the air

"_It seems to be coming from over there"_

I look over to the west where the strange smell is coming from, I sniff the air with a smile as a gentle breeze swirls the aroma around my head.

"_Smells good"_

I run through the trees barely touching each branch below my feet until I smell something else, something that I don't like. I stop on a small branch with one hand pressed on the tree trunk and sniff the air once more.

"_What is that awful smell?"_

Sniffing the air once more leaning further away from the branch until I'm standing on one foot, I hear the branch creaking beneath me until it finally snaps with a loud crack. Jumping of just in time I grab onto the branch above me, after pulling myself up I continue closer towards the disturbing smell until I come to a sudden halt.

"_It's a dog demon!"_

"You're not going anywhere you hear me!" the dog demon yelled

"_Who is it talking to?"_

I sneak closer sniffing the air with every careful step, I perch up in a high tree peaking over the all the surrounding leaves and branches when I see it, a dog demon with long silver hair and two fluffy ears on top of his head holding onto a young human girls arm. I look around and see a young fox demon, two other humans and a cat demon, it takes all my strength not to jump out there and then to save that poor cat demon.

"_I'm going to need help to save them all"_

I jump to the ground and run off back the way I came at top speed, within minutes I came to a rock wall covered in vines. I fumble around until I find what I'm looking for, with a smile on my face I pulled back the vine curtain to revile a hidden cave. I step into the cave making sure the vines cover it once more then run off through the dark cave, after a few seconds of running I see a light in front of me, I run faster towards it until I come out into a hidden valley.

"Miyuki! Misuzu! Setsuna! Where are you" I yell running around

"Chi your back" Setsuna calls out running towards me

"Where have you been? Causing trouble again?" Miyuki taunted

"No I was just out minding my own business when…" I look around me with careful eyes taking note of everything in my surroundings "Where is Riku?"

"Otousan left to get food" Setsuna bubbled

My eyes had a small sparkle in them as my lips curled up into a smirk.

"Oh no what are you thinking" Miyuki sighed

"I need your help rescuing someone"

"This isn't going to be like last time is it?"

"Last time?" I looked at Miyuki with a blank face until the memories came back to me "no! This time they really do need help I saw it with my own eyes!"

"What did you see exactly?"

"Well Miyuki if you would let me talk ill tell you" I hissed

Miyuki laughed then gestured for me to continue. I told them how I saw a dog demon and a young fox holding 1 human male, 2 human girls and a demon cat captive.

"So are you going to help me save them or not?"

"Yeah I'm up for it, you know I cant so no to an adventure" Miyuki winked

"Can I help?" Setsuna begged

"Of course you can, I have a plan that depends on you"

"I'm in I'm in" Setsuna bubbled jumping up and down

"What about you Misuzu"

"Ok" Misuzu quietly said with a small nod

"GREAT! Ok here's my plan"

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"I'm going for a walk" Kagome said standing up from the ground

"Oh no your not"

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes"

"You're not going anywhere you hear me!"

I reach out and grabbed hold of Kagome's arm before I have a chance to stop myself, Kagome's hands curdled into tight balls as she closed her eyes I knew I was in trouble. I stood there waiting for the inevitable sit command when Kirara started to meow, Letting go of Kagome's arm I turned around to see what the problem was. Sango let go of Kirara as she ran into the forest chasing after something, Sango jumped to her feet and ran after her.

"What's up with Kirara she has been actin strange since we came to this place" I grumbled going after Sango and Kirara

"Inuyasha are you sure there aren't any demons around" Miroku called out to me

"For the last time no! There are no…."

"Look!" Kagome shouted from my back

"Do you have to yell so loud!" I shouted back stopping so she could get off

Kagome ignored me once again and ran up to the thing that caught her attention, I quickly pulled her back and stood in front fully alert.

"Inuyasha what's wrong"

"That's a demon"

"Kirara doesn't seem to mind it" Sango said turning to face me and Kagome

The small cat demon was quickly making its way to the small demon lying on the floor, once she reached the demon Kirara meowed then sat down next to it.

"It's just a child!" Kagome exclaimed pushing past me

"So what, it can look after its self"

I turned my back on Kagome and the demon not wanting to have anything to do with it but once again Kagome ignored me and approached the demon, turning my head slightly I could see Kagome moving the small demon only to revile two small cat ears on her head.

"Inuyasha, is this why you don't want to help because she is a cat demon" Sango asked

"What but you love Buyo, you and him play all the time"

"I don't like your stupid cat!"

I could hear the demon starting to stir, Kagome was crouched down next to her when she woke up. I turned around fully facing Kagome and the cat demon ready for anything that might happen.

"Please… Please can you help me" The cat demon said looking directly at me

I stood there finding it hard to move and think, without realizing it I was walking towards the cat demon agreeing to help it. The girl stood up and reached out her hand, I grabbed hold of her hand and became completely oblivious to everything around me, I could hear Kagome saying something in the background but it was nothing but white noise to me now, everything seemed to get fuzzy as all my senses slowly started to fail me.

"You guys wait here, ill be back soon" I said in a voice that was not mine

"But Inuya…." Kagome started to say

I barely heard Kagome's words before they were cut off, I only barely felt Shippo climbing up to my shoulder as I continued to hold the girls hand. I could hear the alarm in Shippo's voice as he tugged on my ears but I couldn't make out the words he was saying until he mentioned Kagome. Snapping out of the trance I spun around and saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara all gone.

"Where's Kagome!"

"I'v been trying to tell you, everyone was taken away!"

I saw the young cat demon trying to sneak away but before she could get very far I stood in front of her and picked her up but her waist.

"Let me go!" she yelled out struggling

"Not until you tell me what's going on"

_**Chihiro's POV**_

Misuzu, Miyuki and I ran back towards our hidden valley with the humans struggling in our arms, the cat demon was the only one that seemed to know we were saving them. I got to the end of the tunnel before the others and placed the struggling human on the ground

"It's ok your safe now" I smiled

The human jumped up and reached behind her back like she was looking for something, once she realized what she was searching for was gone she tried to run away. I jumped over her head and landed in front of her placing my hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok, that filthy dog won't get you in here your safe with us"

Misuzu and Miyuki came out of the cave and dropped the other humans on the ground, they both stood up in defence and looked around them, the male human was holding onto some beads that where over his right hand while the girl raised a huge weapon made out of bones.

"Sango Miroku, are you ok"

The girl pulled away from me and ran over to the other humans

"Were fine"

I went over and stood next to Misuzu and Miyuki.

"You don't need to be afraid"

"Chihiro!" Riku shouted out jumping into view

"Someone's in trouble" Miyuki teased stepping away from me

"Why are there humans here?"

"I saved them" I said proud

Riku turned to face the 3 humans that were still on defence, he looked down and saw the cat demon. He crouched down next to the cat demon and started to meow, the cat meowed in response and the humans looked down at them confused.

"What's he doing" the girl asked the ones called Sango and Miroku

They both shrugged in response

"He's talking to her" I explained them "We are cat demons after all"

"I'm sorry for everything" Riku said standing up facing the humans

"Why are you sorry" I asked

"Please forgive Chihiro she thought the demons you were travelling with was holding you captive"

The humans exchanged a look before they all started to relax, Sango reached down and let the cat demon jump into her arms while the other girl stepped forward.

"Inuyasha and Shippo are our friends"

"Friends?" I questioned "how can you be friends with that filthy dog!"

"You see what happens when you jump to conclusions" Riku hissed "And you two you should know better then to encourage her!"

"Sorry Riku" Miyuki mumbled

"Excuse me, but do you think you could take us back to our friends?" the girl asked

"They will be here soon" Riku said looking at the cave entrance

"What do you mean 'they will be here soon' no dumb dog could find this place"

Riku ignored me and continued looking at the cave, I knew he would be counting down the seconds until they came into view. I could tell by the smile on his face that he counted down to the exact timing.

"Chi please forgive me" Setsuna sobbed in the dogs arms

"Let go of her you filthy dog!" I yelled

"Kagome" the small fox demon shouted jumping over to the girl "Are you ok?"

"Were fine Shippo"

"Inuyasha I would appreciate it if let go of Setsuna" Riku said calmly

"Why would I do that?"

"Inuyasha!"

The girl Kagome stormed closer to him with fire in her eyes, I looked back at Miyuki when I heard her shudder.

"Miyuki you ok?"

"I'v never seen such anger before" she replied with a whisper

I looked back over at Kagome who was now clenching her hands looking like she was about to explode, without another word her let go of Setsuna who went running straight into Riku's waiting arms.

"Papa I was so scared"

"Its ok Setsuna" he reassured the frighted girl "Once again I am sorry for Chihiro's actions"

"That's ok she was just trying to help" Kagome smiled after calming down

"Miyuki and Misuzu will lead you out"

Miyuki and Misuzu walked over to the cave entrance and waited for the humans, Kagome said goodbye to us before dragging the dog away. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of him being controlled by a human girl, once they were all in the cave Riku turned around to face me placing Setsuna on the ground.

"Setsuna why don't you go play"

"Ok" she smiled running off

"You don't need to say it ok, I know already, I made a mistake so what else is new! From now on I won't jump to conclusions ok"

Riku walked pass me shaking his head, we both know that despite what I say it wont be the last time this happens.


	3. Setsuna's Boredom

**Setsuna's Boredom**

_**Setsuna's POV**_

"Chi do you want to play with me?"

"I can't I'm busy"

"What you doing? Are you going out of the valley?

"Yeah I am"

"Can I come?"

"Maybe next time"

I watched as Chi speed off fading into the tunnels darkness, I slowly walked around kicking the small rocks in my path.

"_Chi is always running off outside the valley, I hope she doesn't get into trouble this time"_

I laughed as I thought of the last time Chi got into trouble, it was only a few days ago when Chi stole a bunch of weapons from a village thinking they were going to attack us. It turns out they were making them from someone important and got very sad when Chi stole them so papa had to apologize for her. I looked around and saw the twins walking around, I ran over to them with a smile.

"Yuki Zuzu what you doing?"

"Hey Setsuna, nothing much Riku sent us out to collect food" Miyuki said looking down at me

"Can I come? I promise I won't get in the way

"It's to dangerous" Misuzu said softly

"Misuzu's right, we wouldn't want you to get hurt"

"Fine"

I slowly walked away from them with a heavy heart, everyone was busy doing things and wouldn't let me join.

"_I hate being so young"_

"What's wrong Setsuna?"

"Otousan" I beamed jumping up to hug him

Riku caught me in mid air swinging me around before pulling me in for a hug, after a few seconds he placed me on the floor and crouched down in front of me.

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Everyone is to busy to play with me and they wont let me help, I hate being so small"

"You will be grown up before you know it"

"But.."

"How about this I promise a bit later we can go out and play ok"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Riku nodded and pulled me in for another hug

"But I have to go for a little while will you be ok on your own?"

"Ill be ok"

"That's a good girl, ill be back soon"

Riku was out of sight within seconds, I started to get really bored waiting for everyone to come back but just when I felt like I was going to die of boredom Riku came back. I ran to meet him but stopped when I saw the look on his face, I had seen this look before something had happened and we wouldn't be able to play.

"Its ok… I understand"

"Setsuna I'm sorry"

"Its ok papa, we can play next time" I said with a sad smile

Riku patted my head before running off again, once more I was left all on my own, I laid on the grass not thinking about anything specifically when I got an idea.

"_No one said I had to stay here so I wouldn't be doing anything wrong if I left"_

With a smile creeping on my face I headed out of the valley and into the forest, I walked around the forest for a while looking for something to do when I caught the scent of a human. I quickly backed away into the shadows but as the wind carried the scent through the air I could tell there was another with her and it wasn't human, I crept closer not wanting to make the same mistake the Chihiro makes almost every week and watched the small girl and little toad demon near the river bank.

"Come on aster Jaken there are some fish in this stream" the girl called out running to the stream

"Rin get back here" the demon Jaken shouted out

The girl looked at Jaken with no intent on moving, I knew that the demon could tell I was near by.

"What is it master Jaken"

"There's a demon near by"

The girl limitedly ran over to Jaken and stayed close to them, I don't know what I was thinking when I started moving towards them. Before I knew it I was face to face with the girl and Jaken, the both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Please don't be scared I won't hurt you"

Jaken was holding a strange looking staff in front of him defensively but the girl was looking at me with curiosity.

"I promise I won't hurt you… I just wanted someone to play with"

"Pathetic demon child go away"

"But"

"Go or face the staff of two heads"

"What's your name" the girl asked moving closer towards me

"My name is Setsuna"

"I'm.." the girl started to say before she was cut off

"Rin get back here!"

Rin ignored Jaken and came close to me, she was at arms length and looking straight at my ears, I was worried that she would run away from me like the other humans I have met did but instead she kept looking at me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there with Rin staring at me, after a few seconds there was a frown on her face.

"Your taller then me"

"Huh?"

I was shocked by what she said, it wasn't at all like I expected.

"Your ears make you taller then me" Rin said pointing to my ears

"Now I'm not" I said holding down my ears with a smile

Rin started to laugh and ran over to the river.

"Want to help me catch fish?"

I didn't answer her, I was a little shy she was the first human that hasn't run away from me.

"Oh I guess you don't like water cause you're a cat demon right"

"I don't mind water, I just don't like the rain"

I walked up to the stream and watched Rin as she stood wast deep in the water, I pulled up my dress and tucked it under my sash then went in the water to. Me and Rin caught fish, played and laughed all afternoon, once the sun started to set I got worried. I didn't realise how long id been gone, it felt like it was only minutes but it had been hours.

"I have to go now, everyone will be worried about me"

I hugged Rin goodbye then ran off into the forest and back towards the valley, Once I got to the cave I saw Riku standing there, I slowed down to a walk and my ears flattened themselves.

"Hi Otousan"

"Did you have fun playing with the girl?"

"You knew?"

Riku just nodded his head with a grin.

"I'm sorry I promise not to run off again"

"Its ok Setsuna next time just tell me ok, I was worried when you weren't home"

"I'm sorry papa"

"Its ok, come on lets go, I want to hear all about your day"

I smiled holding Riku's hand telling him about Rin as we walked back into the valley.


	4. Misuzu's Day Out

**Misuzu's Day Out**

"Miyuki…" Misuzu whispered shaking her sleeping sister "Miyuki"

"Wha… what's going on" Misuzu asked with a yawn

"There's someone in danger"

"Everything is fine go back to sleep" Miyuki said rolling over

"But Miyuki"

"Go back to sleep Misuzu we can check it out in the morning ok" Miyuki said falling back asleep

"Miyuki…"

Misuzu stood up and walked around in circles, she waited for what felt like hours but it seemed morning was never going to come. She walked outside the hut and looked around her, the moon was high in the sky and everyone was still asleep. Misuzu crept further away from her sister and closer towards the cave, she couldn't help but be drawn to the cave entrance when she knew there was something in danger. Misuzu took a deep breath and walked into the cave, it was her first time leaving the safety of the valley on her own. Misuzu walked slowly through the tunnel until she came to the end, with a glance back she lifted the vine curtain and went out into the forest alone. She followed an invisible light until she heard a human girl's voice, Misuzu was planning on sneaking away from the voice but that was where she had to go. She gracefully jumped up a tree and looked down at the small girl who was holding an injured baby rabbit, the rabbit had an injured foot and could not walk making it easy pray to anyone. Misuzu didn't know what to do, she wanted to take the rabbit somewhere safe to heal but then there was the trouble of the young girl. She couldn't help but jump to the ground and walk towards the rabbit and human, she walked up quietly but the rabbit knew she was there. The baby rabbit tried to run away but its leg was badly hurt.

"What's wrong little rabbit" the girl said trying to calm him down

The girl turned around to see what had frightened the rabbit and saw Misuzu standing there, the girl didn't move she just remained there frozen in fear. Misuzu walked up to the girl and crouched down next to her, ignoring the girls presence she reached out and patted the rabbits head. Immediately the rabbit calmed down and rubbed his head against her hand, the girl was still frozen in fear when Misuzu took the rabbit into her arms.

"Don't hurt him" she yelled coming out of her daze

Misuzu looked at the frighten girl not knowing what to do, she wished that her sister was there with her to help her but she wasn't, Misuzu was on her own this time.

"Please don't hurt him" she plead

Misuzu couldn't help but whisper a reply to the girl's pleas, she hated to see anyone upset.

"I won't hurt him"

"What are you going to do with him then!"

"His leg"

"His leg? What about his leg?"

"Hurt"

"His leg is hurt? How did you know?"

"Aura"

Misuzu knew she probably wasn't making much sense to the child but it was all she could say in response, her heart raced every time she opened her mouth or when the girl inched closer to her this was not something she was used to. Misuzu had never been one to talk to other people, she was very shy when it came to strangers the only one she was close to was her twin sister Miyuki. Miyuki was the brave courageous one, the one that talked to anything and everyone that crossed her path but Misuzu was the one that hid from everyone staying among the safety of the valley and her animal friends.

"Aura…." The girl said to herself thinking hard

Misuzu just nodded, it was all she could muster up.

"That's right my mama used to talk about it, it's the invisible field that surrounds all living things right?"

"Yes"

Misuzu was amazed but how mush this girl knew about aura, no one else has really understood it other then her sister.

"You can really see it?"

Misuzu just nodded in response

"Wow iv always wanted to be able to see the Aura around people"

Misuzu started to relax slowly as she listened to the small child talk about her dream of seeing aura.

"My name is Yumi what's yours?"

"Misuzu"

"You sure are friendly for a demon"

Misuzu lifted her head in shock, the girl sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Its nearly morning time already…"

Misuzu looked up and saw a gentle light dancing across the sky as the sun rose, she had always loved the sun rise and sun set it was the prettiest time of the day.

"The rising sun is always so pretty"

"Yes… it is"

"Misuzu.. Promise you will watch the sun rise for me every morning"

Misuzu looked at the young girl confused, she didn't know why the girl was asking her this. Yumi looked back down at Misuzu with a smile, she waved then started to run into the forest.

"Goodbye.."

Misuzu stood to chase after the girl but she vanished in thin air, a gentle breeze flowed around her carrying Yumi's wish into the air, Misuzu held the baby rabbit close and looked up into the sky.

"I promise… Yumi"

Misuzu took off back home holding the rabbit carefully.

"Misuzu! Where have you been I was so worried!" Miyuki cried running to her sister

Misuzu held out her hands to show the baby rabbit, Miyuki looked down at the rabbit then back up to her sister.

"That's what the big problem was! A baby rabbit"

"He has hurt his leg"

"Misuzu I don't think I will ever understand they way your brain works"

Miyuki walked off shaking her head, Misuzu watched her sister go with a smile on her face. She carried the baby rabbit over to her house and bandaged up his leg, she sat outside her house with the rabbit sleeping in her lap looking up at the sun rising in the sky.


End file.
